


Belated Birthday Dinner

by yobecarefulbro



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yobecarefulbro/pseuds/yobecarefulbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years later Logan finally invites Kathy to the birthday dinner he promised her, though he may have something else on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belated Birthday Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr first, but I edited a few things when I brought it over here.

”Logan it’s very sweet of you to take me out to dinner like this,” said Kathy Schmidt as the young man pulled her chair out for her to be seated.

“It’s my pleasure, Mama Schmidt. And I did say I owed you a birthday dinner a few years back,” he explained with a wink as he took his own seat.

“And?” The older woman gave him a knowing look.

Logan blushed under her gaze. “And there may be something I want to talk to you about,” he alluded. “But I think we should wait on that.”

“As you wish, dear. So what’s good here?” she asked, picking up her menu.

Logan wanted to worship the ground his second mother walked on. He couldn’t be more grateful that she respected his wishes and didn’t immediately press for details, much unlike her youngest son.

As dinner progressed and dessert approached Logan grew increasingly nervous, tapping his foot and not meeting Kathy’s eyes. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he was making a mistake.

“Logan, what’s wrong?” The kind woman asked, breaking the boy out of his thoughts.

“Well… I uh… I have a question for you.”

Kathy nodded her head to show she was listening.

“Um well I guess I should typically be talking to your husband about this, but let’s face it what’s typical about anything we do? I just felt like your opinion was the most important and I had to ask you before I did anything. And I wanted to be sure that you don’t think this is a horrible idea, but then again maybe it is and I’m not sure I should be doing this-"

“Logan! Sweetheart, you’re rambling,” Kathy told him gently with a smile. “Why don’t you try again.”

Logan knew she knew what was going on, but even so, saying the actual words themselves would be difficult. He took a deep breath and as he let it out he quickly said, “I want to ask your son to marry me and I would love to have your permission first.”

He waited with baited breath as Kathy’s smile grew and she looked at him fondly. “Oh dear, of course you have my permission!”

Logan couldn’t stop the heavy sigh of relief and the genial woman chuckled in response.

“Logan, you’re already like a son to me, you have been for many years now. And frankly your mother and I have been wondering when you two were finally going to get around to this.”

It was Logan’s turn to laugh. Sometimes their mothers were like two gossiping teenagers. ”Thank you, Mama Schmidt. Your blessing is one of the most important things to me and I know it will mean a lot to Kendall.”

“Speaking of Kendall, how did you manage all this without him knowing? Don’t you two spend every second together these days?”

“Oh I, uh, told him I had a meeting to go to about a new script and I asked Kent to tell him you were out with friends if he called,” Logan smirked.

“Very clever,” Kathy praised. “So now that I know this is happening I was wondering how soon you plan on actually proposing, because I’m not sure how long I can contain my excitement.” The woman grinned, clearly ecstatic for the couple.

Logan’s nerves jumped at the thought of actually proposing. “The ring is being finished up at the jewelers early next week. So if all goes well, hopefully it will be on his finger by the end of the week,” Logan said as he bit his lip and glanced down to the table.

Kathy reached across the table and took his hand in her own. “I know my son,” she assured him. “And he has been waiting for this day since all those years back at that party. He is going to say yes.”

The young man gave her a small smile. “Thank you Mama Schmidt,” he whispered. “For accepting me into your life. For allowing me to have your son. For everything.”

Tears began forming in the older woman’s eyes at his words, and subsequently in Logan’s too. “Thank you for loving him,” she whispered.

And Logan stood up to walk around the table and embrace his future mother-in-law.


End file.
